youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Digibro
This interview was conducted on January 16, 2018, by JakCooperThePlumber. ---- Digibro is a YouTuber with over 361,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? *2006, when someone linked me a video on a forum. Q2: When and why did you decide to become a YouTuber yourself? *I first started making videos in 2007, having seen all of the sketch comedy stuff on the website and decided to give it a try. I later pursued it as a career in 2012 after finding out that it was a full time career for the Game Grumps. Q3: Can you remember what exactly the first YouTube video you ever watched was? *Not at all. Q4: What was the first anime you ever watched? *I’m not sure if I saw any before Pokemon besides maybe an episode or two of Samurai Pizza Cats, but my introduction to anime as a concept was Ninja Scroll. Q5: What was the first manga you ever read? *Tokyo Mew Mew is the first I remember, when a cousin brought it over. Q6: What was the first video game you ever played? *Mega Man X, though I had no idea what a game even was and wasn’t very interested at the time. The first one I played out of personal interest was Diddy Kong Racing. Q7: What was the first band/album that you ever listened to? *I grew up with music all over the place so I have no idea. The arliest albums I was into were Dookie by Green Day and Sublime’s self-titled. Q8: What’s your favorite anime, (it’s Sword Art Online, right!? lol) *Neon Genesis Evangelion. Q9: What’s your favorite manga? *Bakuman. Q10: What’s your favorite video game/video game series? *The Dark/Demon/Blood/Souls/Born Series. Q11: What’s your favorite band/musician/album? *Currently, Death Grips is my outright favorite band, with Exmilitary being my favorite album, but these change every so many years. Q12: What’s the oldest anime you’ve ever watched and when did it come out? *I think Kumo to Tulip from 1943. Q13: What, in your opinion, is the best year for anime so far? *For money money it’s either 2007, 2013, or 2014, but there’s no that much disparity between most anime years. Q14: What were your YouTube influences, (if you had any)? *I have about a million--basically, anyone I watch influences me on some level, and the closer friends I am with them the more influence they have. I’m going to go with Endless Jess as perhaps the single most influential besides maybe Egoraptor. Q15: Does your family watch any of your videos? *Any of the ones about things they might care about or which seem accessible. Q16: Do you have a favorite or least favorite video that you’ve uploaded (and why)? *My least favorite video I’ve uploaded is probably one I did on Zankyou no Terror which was really just assumptive and not well-written. My favorite is The Great Anime Director Who Time Forgot. Q17: Approximately how much anime do you own? *Probably like 200 DVD’s and Blu-ray’s, but I stopped buying anime entirely about three years ago. Q18: Approximately how much manga do you own? *Maybe around 300 volumes? I resell the ones I don’t like every five years or so. Q19: Approximately how many video games do you own? *Probably 150 or more, same story as above, though. Q20: Approximately how many music albums do you own? *I probably own like forty vinyl records and about a hundred CDs, but I don’t buy these anymore either. Q21: What’s your favorite music genre? Has that taste evolved over time, or was it always the same? *My taste has always been evolving. As a kid I was all about nu-metal and heavy rock with a sprinkle of TRL pop. I got into metal, post-metal/rock, and prog in my teens. In my 20s I got deep into hip hop, and then basically got into enough music criticism and communities that I listen to almost everything. It just happens that in recent years the best music has come from rap. Q22: What advice would you give anyone who is looking to get into anime/manga? *Don’t listen to what anyone tells you to read--look for stuff that looks interesting to you and watch or read that. If it sucks, drop it as fast as possible and move on. Something you really love will click with you quickly. Q23: Who are some of your favorite YouTubers currently? *Just go to my subscriptions page--it’s always public and I only sub to channels I like (about 144). Q24: Do you enjoy any other artistic mediums besides anime, manga, and the occasional video game, (such as film, for example)? *I like film, though I don’t watch a ton of movies. I’m arguably more into music than anything else--I consume the most of it, followed by YOuTube videos, then anime, then games, manga, film, books, in about that order. Not much else. Q25: How do you get inspiration for a video? *I just think about shit constantly. Anything I consume, I think about, and when I’m not consuming something, I’m thinking about something else. Those thoughts become videos. Q26: Will a topic being discussed in depth by other anime YouTubers prevent you from making a video on it? *It depends on how good a job they do. If someone says what I would’ve said, I’ll tell people to go watch their video. If they do a bad job talking about a subject I’m interested in, I’ll be even more likely to do a video about it. Q27: Have you ever liked the story of an anime, manga, video game, movie, or music album, even if you disagreed with its message? *Absolutely. I would say that about a considerable amount of the music I love. Q28: Currently, your main channel 380,000 subscribers. Did you ever think you would reach this level? *I thought I’d be farther along by now, but my career has had a lot of hiccups--mostly as the result of my own laziness, but also just getting dicked around by the platform all the time. Q29: Currently, the most viewed video on your main channel is How to Recognize a Terrible Anime (in just one episode). Does this surprise you, and also are you surprised that it has almost 3.5 million views? *I’m not too surprised, because it has all of the most important properties--extremely eye-catching thumbnail of a face, ultra-inflamatory title, and long enough for the algorithm to love it. I’m just a little surprised nothing I’ve made sense has hit that hard. Q30: How long do you think YouTube will last? *That depends on what capacity you think of “lasting” in. Knowing how google is, they will probably pull the plug on it if it ever dramatically sinks, but the chances of it getting that broken are slim unless policy changes get really insane or amazing competition arises. Q31: What’s your thoughts on the “Advertiser Friendly” guidelines on YouTube? *Fucking bullshit, but totally unsurprising. Q32: How long do you think you will be making videos? *For as long as it remains profitable for me, at least. If not always. Q33: What’s your advice for anyone who wants to make anime, (or other medium), analysis? *Watch what everyone else is doing and try to do it better. Q34: Do you have, (or have ever had), a lifetime YouTube goal? *I had used to want to reach 450k subs because I wanted to match the population of my old city, Virginia Beach. At this point though, I just want to get as big as humanly possible without compromising my identity. Q35: What’s your thoughts on clickbait on YouTube? I know you yourself have promoted it as a reasonable way to get views, but do you think that there’s a limit on how much clickbait someone can use before it’s considered dishonest? *YouTube is a “buyer beware” medium. If you fall for clickbait, you’re an idiot. Q36: Do you have any other artistic aspirations aside from anime criticism? *If my music ever became successful enough to be the centerpiece of my career, I would make it that in a heart beat, because I love making music way more than making videos. I’m also writing some books, though that’s less of a focus for my passions. Q37: Have you ever done an interview like this before? *Many, many times!